Helado
by E. Waters
Summary: Elsa pronto debe asumir como futura monarca de Arendelle, y como medida toma la de apadrinar a una campesina, para así hacer su gobierno más exitoso y cercano con el pueblo. Y por supuesto, esta campesina no podría ser más que Anna. Semi AU. Elsanna. Elsa x Anna. Femslash. NO Icest.
1. Chapter 1

**Y este es mi nuevo fic Elsanna. No sé por qué sigo publicando cuando debo, pero supongo que son mis impulsos elsannicos (?). Como sea, espero que se les sea placentero el fan fic, porque yo gocé mucho escribiéndolo ^-^. Aviso, Elsa y Anna no son hermanas, y Elsa mantiene sus poderes de hielo.**

Disclaimer : Frozen NO me pertenece, sino a Disney y sus asociados.

* * *

**Helado**

_Por E. Waters_

**Capítulo I**

El próspero reino de Arendelle, se caracterizaba por ser un reino justo y noble con todos los pobladores de éste, no importando la casta social u origen del ciudadano de este mismo, siendo esa práctica impuesta por el rey Friederich III.

El mismo rey el cual junto a su esposa, Eliza, habían muerto hace poco menos de un mes atrás, dejando a su única hija, la entonces princesa Elsa, como única y exclusiva heredera contando ella con exactamente veintiún años de edad, los años suficiente como para convertirse en la total soberana del reino.

La coronación sin embargo, no se haría de inmediato, como el rey Friederich hubiese deseado, sino que tres meses más tarde, tiempo que Elsa, como regente de Arandelle, había pedido para prepararse para tomar el puesto.

—Así que, princesa Elsa, ¿cuáles son sus planes a seguir? — preguntó el duque Gustav, el cual era el mano derecha del fallecido rey.

—Un buen soberano, estimado Gustav, debe de conocer a su pueblo para conocerse a sí mismo, por lo cual he planeado hacer una gira por el reino.

—Si me permite decirlo, el rey Friederich hubiese estado muy orgulloso de su procede, princesa.

Elsa esbozó una sonrisa, como pocas veces lo hacía. Y es que la muchacha, a pesar de estar el plena juventud, apenas sí sonreía, siempre mostrándose seria y estoica en su diario actuar, como alejando a todos en el acto.

Tal vez todo se debía a que la princesa poseía un extraño y raro poder, un poder tan bello como peligroso, un poder que no cualquiera podría comprenderlo.

Y ese poder era el de producir hielo.

Siendo una especie de secreto de estado, Elsa se crió en las sombras, sólo mostrándose en escasas ocasiones en público, todo para evitar que la gente supiese de su extraño don, un don que para ella era más bien una maldición.

—Mientras usted use sus guantes, majestad, todo estará bien. —decía Gustav, mirando amablemente a la que aún era una princesa.

—Lo sé, Gustav, lo sé. —respondía siempre ella, más que nada como para mantener el control sobre sí misma.

De esta manera, la imagen que el pueblo tenía de su futura reina, era una imagen distante, fría y lejana, una imagen que Elsa haría lo posible como para poder revertirla, o al menos crear una buena imagen.

Ella, en realidad, no era nada de tonta… es más, ya tenía un plan en mente.

Había decidido que de todas las campesinas del reino, llevaría y escogería a una para apadrinarla, para educarla y hacerla una mujer de la alta nobleza, como dando a entender al pueblo que todos tenían posibilidades de surgir.

—¿Quiere que anuncie una convocatoria, su majestad? —preguntó Gustav, cuando él y Elsa iban solos en el carruaje real.

—No, Gustav. Escogeré a esa chica, por su desplante común y normal, que no se sobre esfuerce para provocar mi simpatía por ella.

—Como usted lo desee, princesa.

Siendo así, la gira comenzó, gira que para la futura monarca eran casi una tortura, en vista que sus poderes de hielo se descontrolaban cuando estaba ella bajo presión. —Los guantes, Elsa, los guantes. —se decía ella misma, como entregando toda su seguridad a ellos.

Ajena a todo esto, se encontraba Anna Anderson, hija de un humilde leñador de un pueblo al sur de la capital de Arendelle.

Anna era una chica feliz, de hecho una chica muy feliz. Hija única, contaba con el incondicional amor de sus padres, y como se ha dicho ya mientras su padre era leñador, su madre era mucama en la familia Southern.

—¡Ahhh! ¡El joven Hans Southern es un sueño! —comentaba Anna con Hilde, su mejor amiga, quien además era hija de otra criada de la casa de los Southern.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Es guapísimo! —contestó ella.

Ambas chicas entonces rieron de buena gana, hasta que los ojos de Anna se abrieron mucho al toparse con un cartel pegado a un poste, el cual decía que en tres días más, la futura reina Elsa de Arendelle vendría a visitar el pueblo.

—¿Es cierto? Pensé que a ella no le gustaba mucho la gente…—comentó Anna misma, recordando vagamente que hace algo así como diez años atrás, que la princesa Elsa visitó aquel preciso pueblo.

—Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse, después de todo ella será la futura reina. —dijo Hilde. — aparte, dicen que es toda una belleza… de hecho, muchos la califican como la mujer más hermosa del reino, ¿puedes creerlo?

—¿Si? Bueno, eso tendré que verlo.

Las chicas siguieron charlando, totalmente apartadas de la auténtica revolución que la vista de Elsa de Arendelle, provocaba en el pueblo.

—¿Lo sabes, cierto?

—Por supuesto que sí, padre. — Hans Southern, era el hijo menor del señor del pueblo, pero a pesar de ser el más joven, era a la vez él más guapo de todos. — conquistar a la princesa…

—Y poner en alto nuestro apellido. — finalizaba Petrov, el padre Hans.

Pero siendo sinceros, a Hans la idea de compartir su vida con la futura reina, no se le hacía mucho problema. La última vez que vio a la heredera al trono, había sido sólo hace un par de meses, y en realidad que el mito era cierto, que Elsa era la chica más guapa del reino.

Los días pasaron de forma rápida, y cuando menos los habitantes de aquel pueblo se lo esperaron, el tercer día llegó y con ello la llegada de la princesa a esas tierras.

—Es un honor tenerla como invitada, su majestad. — dijo Petrov Southern, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. — mi hijo menor, Hans, será su guía en el pueblo.

—El honor de estar como invitada en su casa es mío, lord Petrov. —respondió Elsa, fijando seguidamente su mirada en el guapo rostro de Hans.

Hans entonces, le ofreció el brazo a la princesa, y ambos se encaminaron hacia los jardines del cómodo castillo de los Southern.

—Que no me dejas ver, Hilde. — se quejó Anna, cuando ella y su amiga estaban escondidas en unos matorrales, viendo de lejos como Hans y Elsa paseaban.

—Aigh…a ver. —e Hilde colocó su codo hacia su pecho. — ¿puedes ver mejor?

´Pero Anna se había quedado muda.

—¿Anna?

Los ojos verdes azulados de la chica, estaban prácticamente embelesados observando como la actual princesa Elsa, caminaba del brazo con Hans. —¡No recordaba que fuese tan bonita! —pensó ella, abriendo ligeramente la boca.

—¿Anna…?

—Oh, lo siento, Hilde. —y sin una razón aparente, la chica se sonrojó. — simplemente, no creí que la futura reina sería tan guapa.

—¡Yo ya te lo había dicho! ¿No recuerdas que mi hermano Kristoff, se fue a vivir a la capital? Pues él la miró en vivo, ¿te imaginas? ¡En vivo! Y bueno, en sus cartas él decía que era la muchacha más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Seguidamente, las dos muchachas hicieron lo que pudieron como para saber que de qué tanto Hans con Elsa hablaban, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, ambos jóvenes se alejaban más y más, de donde ellas estaban.

—¿Y si le pide matrimonio?

—¿Matrimonio? —Hilde casi estalló de la risa. — ¡Anna, apenas sí se conocen! No todo es como los cuentos de hada.

—Es que como ambos son nobles y guapos…—caviló Anna.

—Bueno, eso es cierto.

Ya resignadas, las dos chicas no tuvieron más remedio que volver a sus quehaceres actuales, en vista que ya era prácticamente imposible saber lo que hablaban tanto Elsa como Hans.

—Así que…— dijo entonces Elsa, caminando a paso prudente junto al otro joven. — ¿usted cómo diría que ve el pueblo a la monarquía actual?

—Pues yo diría que están bastante conformes… sobre todo por las últimas enmiendas de su padre, el fallecido rey Friederich.

—Lo sé. — dijo Elsa algo escueta, más que nada debido a que sentía un gran peso en la espalda, por el calmo y exitoso periodo de su padre como rey… período el cual ella planeaba mantener.

—Por cierto, mi padre ha organizado una pequeña cena en su honor… será algo íntimo, mis hermanos y los nobles más importantes del pueblo, claro está.

—Oh, genial. —Elsa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. — ¿podría usted decirme, entonces, cuál es la materia más bruta importante, en este pueblo?

Y mientras comenzaban a hablar de cosas de más bien índole política, Anna y su amiga Hilde estaban corriendo emocionadas, casi al punto de tropezarse, hacia la pequeña casa de la familia Andersdon.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Anna, casi brincando. —¡hemos visto a la princesa Elsa, casi al frente de nosotras!

—¡Es cierto, señora Anderson! —secundó Hilde a su amiga. — ¡La vimos paseando con el joven Hans, en los prados de los Southern!

La madre de Anna sólo rió un poco, pero seguidamente se puso algo más seria aunque sin borrar la afabilidad de su rostro.

—La esposa del lord Southern, me ha pedido que les pregunte a ustedes, si están dispuestas a trabajar como sirvientas en el castillo esta noche, debido que se hará una cena especial para la princesa Elsa.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que iremos! ¿Cierto, Hilde? —dijo emocionadísima Anna, mirando contenta a su amiga, la cual asintió igual de efusiva.

Ya estando todo listo, todo como debía ser, llegó las ocho en punto, hora en la cual comenzaría la cena.

De cabecera, al menos por esa ocasión, estaba la propia Elsa, teniendo a su derecha a los señores Southern, y a su izquierda al propio Hans, siendo más que evidente que en esa familia deseaban que sus lazos fuesen más que una mera amistad.

Pero ahora mismo, lo que menos preocupaba a Elsa era tener un prometido. No, primero ella se establecería bien como reina, y después de hacerlo, quizás en unos dos o tres años más, buscar un buen prometido. Por supuesto, esos sólo eran las verdaderas intenciones de la princesa aún, puesto que todo dependía de lo que el reino necesitase.

Siendo así, apareció en escena la misma Anna, quien vestida como una criada más, fue la encargada de servir la sopa a la propia Elsa. Cuando la menor de ambos dejó el platillo frente a la potra chica, ambas cruzaron miradas.

Al chocarlas, Anna inevitablemente se sonrojó y algo nerviosa al sacar la mano del platillo, derramó algo de sopa en la azulada vestimenta de Elsa.

—¡Pero…!

—No importa. — dijo de inmediato la princesa, antes de que lord Southern pudiese decir algo en contra de la pobre Anna, quien ahora estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. — ¿me puede indicar, donde se encuentran los lavados?

—Anna, acompaña a la princesa. — ordenó lord Petrov, casi traspasando a la chica con la mirada.

La muchacha asintió, poniéndose aún más nerviosa todavía, y tímidamente fue junto a Elsa hacia los lavados.

—Y-yo lo siento mucho, su majestad. — titubeaba Anna, mientras que con una toalla humedecida trataba de sacar la mancha de sopa.

—No te preocupes…—Elsa miró con cierta ternura a Anna, y es que le parecía adorable su actuar. —¿hace cuánto que trabajas con los Southern?

—En realidad, mi madre es quien trabaja directamente para ellos… yo ayudo de vez en cuando, cuando necesitan mano extra.

Seguidamente, y mientras Anna hacía lo posible por sacar la mancha, que de a poco comenzaba a salir del vestido, ambas siguieron charlando, y hubo un cierto punto en el cual casi las dos olvidaron las formalidades.

—Listo. —dijo finalmente la criada, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Gracias, Anna. — y los ojos de Elsa se posaron sobre la mirada de Anna, lo que ella no pudo más que sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello. — y esta no será la última vez que nos veamos, te lo aseguro.

—¿Ah?

Pero antes que Anna pudiese añadir una pregunta, ya la princesa se encontraba afuera de los lavados.

La cena, entonces, continuó según lo planeado, siempre con Hans haciendo a menudo aduladores comentarios a Elsa, todo para que él y su familia quedasen bien parados frente a la próxima reina. Pero claro, ella no era alguien fácil de ganar…

—Gustav. — dijo ella, una vez que se reunió ella con su mano derecha, al terminar la cena. — creo que ya tengo a la chica.

—¿Y quién es la chica, su majestad?

—Anna, Anna Anderson. — y una sonrisa genuina y sincera, se dibujó en los delgados y pálidos labios de la princesa Elsa.

* * *

**¡Y eso =P! Salió algo cortito, respecto de mis otros fics, pero igualmente espero ansiosa sus reviews (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Nuevo capítulo de 'Helado'! Espero que les agrade mucho, y que se entretengan muchísimo leyéndolo. Otra cosa, trataré en lo posible actualizar una vez por semana, alguna de mis tantos fics... vamos, que tengo que poner orden a esto ú,u. ¡Que su lectura sea placentera!**

Disclaimer: Frozen NO me pertenece, sino que a Disney y sus asociados.

* * *

**Helado**

_Por E. Waters_

**Capítulo II**

La verdad de las cosas, era que Anna no podía dejar pensar en la que era actualmente la princesa heredera al trono de Arendelle. No sólo no podía olvidar ese rubio cabello platinado, perfectamente trenzado, o sus hermosos ojos azules hielo y esa pálida pie que casi parecía de porcelana, y qué decir de su figura.

—¿Anna? —dijo de pronto Hilde, al ver a su mejor amiga con la mirada ensimismada, en un punto prácticamente indefinido. —¿Anna? —repitió esta vez ella, pasando su mano sobre el rostro de la muchacha.

—¿Ah? — y los ojos verdes azulados de la joven se abrieron. —¿qué pasa, Hilde?

—La pregunta aquí, es que qué te pasa a ti. — una especie de peculiar sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la muchacha. — estás así desde la noche anterior, cuando servimos en la casa de los Southern y derramaste sopa en la princesa Elsa, ¿me he perdido de algo?

—¡N-no! —respondió rápidamente Anna, sonrojándose en el acto; y es que realmente no pasaba nada… ¿o tal vez sí? Y es que por alguna razón, ella no podía desprender sus pensamientos de Elsa.

—¿Segura? —e Hilde arqueó una ceja.

—Segura. — seguidamente suspiró. Aquel día se iría la princesa Elsa del reino, y con ello sus esperanzas de verle de nuevo. Después de todo, ella era una simple campesina, y la otra joven una próxima monarca.

Sin embargo, Anna Anderson ni se imaginaba ni un poco siquiera, las verdaderas intenciones de Elsa de Arendelle…

—¿Está usted segura de su decisión, su alteza? —preguntó el duque Gustav, como no estando completamente seguro de la decisión, de la que sería su próxima soberana. —me refiero, aún faltan reinos por visitar y…

—Sólo puede ser ella. —respondió ella, sabiendo muy en el fondo que todo lo que estaba haciendo era por un mero y egoísta capricho, en vista que apenas sí conocía a Anna. Pero había algo en ella, algo que la incitaba a estar con ella.

Si somos sinceros, Elsa de Arendelle jamás había tenido amigos o amigas, e vista que pasaba encerrado en el palacio, tratando de controlar sus problemas con ese, para ella, infame poder.

Ella ansiaba tener amigos, ella necesitaba tener amigos, ella quería tener amigos; y cuando vio a Anna, vestida de criada y después cuando hablaron un poco en los baños, la muchacha entonces supo que esa joven sería la indicada, y ciertamente cuando Elsa deseaba algo, Elsa lo obtenía.

—Muy bien, princesa. —habló finalmente el duque Gustav. — entonces, lo mejor será hablar con lord Southern, en vista que los padres de la chica en cuestión trabaja con ellos.

La joven asintió ansiosa, y esa misma tarde se organizó una pequeña reunión entre ella, el duque Gustav, los señores Southern y el propio Hans. Obviamente, los Southern esperaban alguna especie de propuesta de matrimonio, en vista lo bien que se llevaron los dos jóvenes, pero cuando Elsa le explicó su deseo de llevarse a Anna con ella, sus semblantes cambiaron.

—¿A la chica Anderson? —Hans parecía estar muy contrariado. — su alteza, no es que quiera entrometerme, pero…

—Entonces, joven Southern, no se entrometa. —fue la simple respuesta de la chica. — Anna es perfecta para el papel de criada personal, y la quiero a mi lado.

Lord Southern estaba igualmente de contrariado como su hijo. Aún así, no tenías justificación alguna como para que la princesa Elsa se la llevase consigo, pero pese a todo, un malicioso plan surgió en su cabeza.

—Le cederemos a la chica Anderson, si usted acepta a Hans como huésped por una pequeña temporada. El ir a la capital del pueblo, le hará mejor noble, ¿no lo cree así, su alteza?

Elsa miró heladamente a los presentes. ¿Acaso lord Sothtern le estaba chantajeando? Aunque de todas formas, ella no podía, aún cuando era una princesa heredera al trono, hacer lo que se le antojase con los ciudadanos del pueblo que estaban bajo la orden de sus señores.

—Está bien, lord Southern; su hijo podrá estar conmigo en la capital de Arendelle, por unos tres meses, ¿le parece?

—Por supuesto que sí, su alteza. —lord Southern parecía evidentemente feliz. Hans era galante, guapo y conquistador... si le ponía empeña, tal vez la princesa Elsa sería suya.

—Muy bien, ya habiendo hablado de esto, deseo ir donde la señorita Anderson—dijo Elsa casi como si se tratase de una orden, lo que en muy cierta forma así lo era.

Siendo así, y yendo al interior del carruaje real, Elsa, junto el duque Gustav y la familia Southern, se dirigieron hacia las afueras del pueblo, donde todo era prácticamente bosque y las casas estaban construidas de madera.

—Es esa casa, su alteza. —indicó Hans, apuntando con su dedo índice una humilde cabaña, que se encontraba justo al lado izquierdo de un frondoso pino. —¿usted desea que la acompañemos?

—Puedo ir con duque Gustav, pero gracias.

Ciertamente, el muchacho se sentía algo frustrado; a pesar de ser públicamente conocido, y re conocido, como el joven más guapo de la comarca, al parecer a Elsa le importaba poco y nada.

La muchacha de ojos azul hielo, entonces, golpeó la puerta de la cabaña indicada por Hans, y casi de inmediato salió una mujer, que a pesar que se notaba que tenía sus años, se conservaba bastante guapa, cosa que a Elsa le recordó a Anna.

—¡S-su alteza! —titubeó la que era posiblemente la madre de Anna, haciendo una reverencia en el acto. —¿a qué se debe su visita? —la mujer estaba evidentemente nerviosa,

—¿Está Anna Anderson aquí?

—¿Mi hija? —los ojos verdes de la mujer se abrieron mucho. — si ella le ha faltado el respeto, su alteza, al derramar la sopa de la cena de ayer, le puedo asegurar que…

—No vengo por eso, señora Anderson, así que puede calmarse. —la princesa esbozó una sonrisa sincera, cosa que hizo que su semblante fuese menos serio e intimidante. — en más, vengo para algo que nos importará y beneficiará a ambos.

—No lo entiendo, su alteza. —respondió la mujer, evidentemente desconcertada.

—¡Mamá! ¿Quién es? Si es Hilde dile que…— fue lo que dijo la propia Anna saliendo de su cuarto, empalideciendo mucho al toparse con los ojos de Elsa, quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojase.

—¡S-su alteza! —dijo ella, no pudiendo asimilar tanta sorpresa.

—Si me permite…—y el duque Gustav habló. — ¿podemos sentarnos a hablar?

La mujer asintió muy efusivamente y Anna sólo atinó a sentarse aún demasiado sorprendida, y es que ella pensó que nunca más vería a Elsa.

—Muy bien… ¿está el señor Anderson? —preguntó el duque Gustav.

—Sí… espere…—y la madre Anna salió al patio, y en algunos minutos más tarde, volvió con un hombre corpulento de chispeante ojos azules. — él es el Conrad, mi esposa.

Los ojos de Conrad Anderson, al igual que el resto de su familia, se abrieron mucho como no pudiendo salir de la impresión. Después de todo, no todos los días la futura monarca del reino, iba a la casa de un simple leñador…

De esta forma, todos los presentes se sentaron para así escuchar la propuesta de Elsa.

—Verán, señores Anderson, como medida para acercarme más al pueblo, he decidido escoger a una chica, con las cualidades que yo considero adecuadas, dentro del reino para convertirse en mi dama de honor.

—No me diga que…—habló la señora Anderson, ahora sí no saliendo de su impresión.

—Exacto, esa persona es Anna.

La mirada de la chica nombrada por Elsa, se abrió mucho como no creyendo lo que la propia princesa estaba diciendo. —¡Esto debe de ser un sueño! —pensaba Anna, a la vez que su corazón comenzaba a latir con mucha fuerza.

—Por supuesto, ustedes no estarán desligados de su hija… es más, por permitir que nos la llevemos, ustedes recibirán una paga mensual.

De esta forma, el trato quedó como sellado, y al anochecer Elsa y Anna se sentaron en el mismo carruaje, mientras que Hans tuvo que hacerlo en otro, entorpeciendo así sus planes de poder conquistar a la princesa.

—Iremos de gira por el resto de los pueblos faltantes, una vez hecho eso regresaremos al palacio. —dijo Elsa, mirando fijamente a Anna, quien no podía más que sonrojarse ante esa mirada. —y tú serás presentada públicamente como mi dama de compañía. Por supuesto, deberás aprender etiqueta, pero no te preocupes que antes de cenar te enseñaré.

Anna sólo asentía efusivamente con la cabeza, como no pudiendo creer que estaría con la princesa a su lado, _siempre_ a su lado, cosa que la ponía extremadamente ansiosa y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

Y es que para ella, todo eso era casi como un sueño.

Muy pronto, y tal vez debido al ajetreo que había vivido en el último tiempo, Elsa terminó por quedarse dormida, y cundo lo hizo Anna se permitió verla más detenidamente, sin tener que sonrojarse por chocar sus miradas, sobre todo porque ahora sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados.

—Es tan linda…—pensó Anna, y en un impulso se acercó hacia donde estaba la durmiente figura de Elsa. La observó de forma detenida, hasta llegar al punto de posar sus ojos sobre sus labios, sus pálidos labios. —¿y si yo…?—rápidamente, el rubor cubrió por completo la cara de la joven, y cómo espantada volvió a su asiento.

—¡Anna, no pienses cosas raras! ¡Ella es una chica… y es la futura reina! —se dijo a sí misa, regañándose en el acto.

A la muchacha siempre le habían gustado los chicos, por ejemplo su primer beso se lo dio a Kristoff, el hermano mayor de Hilde… aunque claro, no fue un beso en los labios propiamente tal, sino que uno en la mejilla.

¿Por qué entonces con la princesa Elsa, debía de ser diferente? Aunque claro, había que añadir que ella, era la chica más hermosa que había visto en su corta vida…

Siendo así, apoyó su cabeza en la ventanilla, y comenzó a observar como de a poco el paisaje iba cambiando, y pensó en lo que había dejando atrás, a su padres, a Hilde, con la cual apenas sí alcanzó a despedirse.

Poco a poco, los ojos de la chica comenzaron a cerrarse, y al igual que Elsa se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

Al llegar al pueblo objetivo, el cual era penúltimo de visitar para Elsa, fue la misma Elsa quien despertó a Anna.

—¿Anna? —dijo suavemente la chica en el oído de la joven, la cal al escuchar la voz de la otra muchacha, se despertó por sobresalto.

—¡S-su alteza! —exclamó Anna, totalmente enrojecida.

Elsa sencillamente sonrió, como hace tiempo no lo había hecho, y le indicó a la que ahora era su dama de compañía, que bajase del carro. Una vez que lo hicieron, ya estaba afuera Hans, que de inmediato se dirigió hacia Elsa.

—Buenos días, su alteza. —y él dio una pequeña reverencia.

—Buenos días, joven Hans. —y ella saludó como debía de hacerlo.

Lógicamente, en la mente del muchacho estaba más que claro que su objetivo era aprovechar al máximo su tiempo con Elsa, antes que se convirtiese en reina y los prometidos comenzaran a aparecer.

—Si ella se enamora de mí…—pensaba Hans. — rechazará a cualquier otro pretendiente, aún cuando tenga él más fortuna que yo.

—Así que, su alteza, ¿cómo planea racionar el maíz…?—comenzó él hablarle a Elsa, sabiendo que ella era una trabajólica empedernida, en cuanto a temas del reino se refería.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a charlar cosas netamente referentes al reino y su manejo de éste, mientras que inevitablemente Anna quedaba atrás de ellos dos. Era extraño; ella sabía de antemano que Hans, con lo ambicioso que era querría conquistar a Elsa, pero por alguna razón eso le molestaba.

¿Por qué…?

El invierno se acercaba cada vez más y más, pero a Elsa no parecía importarle y usaba su típico vestido, cosa que de inmediato llamó la atención de Anna.

En eso pensaba, cuando sintió como una helada mano, posó sobre su hombro.

—Anna, al fin solas. — y ella se sentó junto a la otra muchacha. — no le digas a nadie, pero Hans puede ser muy guapo, pero no sabe nada sobre cómo manejar un reino. Cree saber mucho, pero al final no sabe nada, ¿me entiendes?

La chica asintió con la cabeza, y de forma inevitable, su mirada viajó hacia los labios de Elsa, los apetecibles labios de Elsa.

—¿Sucede algo, Anna? —preguntó la princesa, enarcando una ceja.

—¡Oh, nada!— exclamó rápidamente la chica , sonrojándose muchísimo en el acto.

—Dime, ¿te gusta armar muñecos de nieve?

—¿Muñecos… de nieve? —una gran sonrisa se esbozó en la cara de Anna. — ¡por supuesto! Cuando era más pequeña, Hilde, Kristoff y yo armábamos muchos.

—¿Te gustaría que armemos uno nosotras?

Y es que para Elsa, Anna era algo así como la hermana que quiso, pero que jamás tuvo. Aunque claro, no era nada hermanable sentirse atraída a ella… de forma muy pequeña, muy sinuosa, pero algo sí que ella sintiese cosas fuera de lo fraternal con Anna.

Pero eso no podía ser, y Elsa lo tenía más que claro.

—¡Su alteza, señorita Anderson, la cena está a punto de empezar! —les comunicó el duque Gustav, a lo que la princesa y la otra chica dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, y se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraba la entrada al castillo.

Allí estaba Hans, él cual estaba más petulante que nunca con Elsa, y otra vez ese extraño sentimiento invadió el pecho de Anna.

No lo tenía muy claro, en serio que no, pero… ¿y se ella estaba enamo…?

—¡Yo no estoy enamorada de la princesa! —exclamó la joven en su cabeza, como tratando de negar lo que sus hormonas le decían cuando estaba cerca de Elsa.

Siendo así, la cena continuó y Anna no pudo evitar mirar a Elsa, durante toda la cena.

* * *

**ATENCIÓN:**** NUEVO MANGA YURI ORIGINAL. MÁS INFORMACIÓN, VISITAR MI PERFIL (: **

**Y... cómo siempre, un fanfic con reviews, es un fic y su autora feliz ^-^.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sé que prometí la semana pasada que iba a subir algo de Frozen, pero se pasó el tiempo ú,u. Como sea, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta fanfic, y espero que se de su extremo agrado, y por supuesto que lo disfruten :P. ¡Tengan una buena lectura!**

Disclaimer: Frozen NO me pertenece, sino que a Disney y sus asociados.

* * *

**Helado**

_Por E. Waters_

**Capítulo III**

Por alguna razón que ni ella misma se podía explicar con mucha exactitud, a medida que fue pasando el tiempo cada vez se volvía más y más cercana a Elsa, al punto de quererla igual que a Hilde, o tal vez más que a ella.

Y es que eran de distintos tipo de amor, aún ni la misma Anna se daba cuenta de ello.

Con Hilde, ella reía y jugaban aún con niñerías… por el contrario, las cosas con Elsa eran diferentes, eran más adultas, más maduras, como si de pronto la sacasen de su protegido hogar hacia el mundo real.

—Con Hans debemos ir a una recepción… pregunté si podía llevarte, pero lamentablemente me dijeron que no— le dijo Elsa a Anna, viéndose sinceramente afectada.

—Oh... no importa.

Pero sí importaba, y tal vez mucho, más de lo que la propia Anna podía darse cuenta.

Siendo así, la princesa le sonrió a la muchacha, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su habitación exclusiva, de ese pequeño hostal en el último pueblo de la gira, de la chica de cabellos platinados había emprendido hace ya meses atrás.

Durante todo ese período, específicamente durante el último mes y medio, la humilde campesina y la futura monarca, compartieron mucho, tal vez demasiado por el crítico ojo de Hans, cosa que era en verdad producida por sus celos.

Celos que la sencilla Anna acaparara de tal manera el tiempo y la atención de Elsa.

Debía de encontrar alguna forma, algo como para sacar a Anna de allí, y en el acto que la princesa heredera de Arendelle ocupara todo su tiempo en él y no en ella.

—Se ve usted preciosa, princesa Elsa—dijo el guapo muchacho, besando de manera galante una de las enguantadas manos de la muchacha.

—Muchas gracias, joven Hans.

Y juntos se introdujeron en el carruaje que los llevaría donde los conde Viriond, a la vez que Anna les observaba a través de la ventanilla de su habitación personal, que daba a la calle.

Los ojos azul verdosos de la chica se abrieron ligeramente, cuando observó una singular expresión que el propio Hans le dedicó a ella, antes de entrar por completo, al carro. ¿Por qué el chico la miraría de esa forma?

De esta manera, a Anna no le quedó más que lanzarse sobre su cama, y quedarse mirando fijamente al techo.

Todo era muy extraño.

Cuando veía a Elsa y a Hans juntos, una especie de opresión nacía de su pecho, y realmente ella no sabía muy bien por qué…

Es que claro, tanto Hans como Elsa eran respectivamente, los jóvenes más guapos de la comarca, o tal vez incluso de todo Arendelle, como era caso de la princesa precisamente.

¿Era acaso que a ella le gustaba Hans? Porque obviamente, eso era lo que pasaba, obviamente ella se sentía atraída por el mero hecho que él era un muchacho, y ella por supuesto una chica.

Entonces, ¿sentía celos de la princesa Elsa?

Pero era raro… ella podría sentir muchas cosas por la otra joven, pero no exactamente celos, como los que supuestamente ella debería sentir, si es que realmente le atraía Hans.

Y es que después de todo, para toda chica de su pueblo natal, el joven Hans Southern era algo así como el chico ideal, un muchacho perfecto, el sueño de cualquier chica común y corriente, como lo era Anna justamente.

Al poco rato, la muchacha cayó en un profundo sueño, mientras aún Hans y Elsa se encontraban en la recepción del conde Viriond.

Elsa se mantenía muy recta, muy erguida y sobre todo pulcra y digna hablando con el conde Stephen Viriond, el cual sabía mucho de política exterior, por lo cual la princesa quería aprovechar cada segundo que pasase con éste.

La muchacha observó por el rabillo del ojos, como Hans bebía copa tras copa de champán, y coqueteaba de forma casi, sólo casi, descaradas con las otras chicas nobles.

Ella sabía que habían muchos rumores que decían que el menor de los Southern era un conquistador por naturaleza, pero la joven no pensó que flirtearía de semejante manera, en frente de la futra reina de Arendelle.

—Lo siento, conde Viriond, pero me temo que debo retirarme… es evidente que el joven Southern no se encuentra bien— dijo Elsa, al ver que su acompañante ya iba en su quinta copa, y realmente la joven no quería problemas.

—Princesa… ¿por qué nos vamos tan pronto? — preguntó el chico, una vez que los dos estuvieron en el carruaje.

—Joven Hans, usted evidentemente no está dentro de sus cabales—y la chica observó heladamente al muchacho, cosa que lo dejó mudo.

Al día siguiente, Elsa se encontraba perfectamente bien desayudando, estando sentada junto a Anna, a la vez que Hans aún no bajaba al comedor.

—¿Le pasó algo al joven Hans? — preguntó Anna curiosa, mientras bebía un corto sorbo de leche.

—Nada de qué deberíamos preocuparnos, Anna.

Y tan pronto como cuando Elsa dijo esas palabras, se presentó en el comedor el mismo Hans, el cual estaba algo pálido y ligeramente ojeroso.

—Buenos días, princesa… buenos días, Anna.

Cuando Anna chocó su mirada con la del muchacho, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, todo por esos cuestionamientos que se había comenzando a hacer la noche anterior, sobre si realmente a ella le gustaba o no Hans. Como era obvio, Elsa siempre observadora notó aquella acción.

Y cuando lo hizo, algo se removió en su pecho.

—Princesa Elsa, yo… — comenzó a decir Hans, a modo de disculpas.

—Joven Hans, no es el momento— fue la fría respuesta de la muchacha, a lo que Hans rehuyó el contacto visual con la chica. — Anna, vamos a dar un paseo— añadió la muchacha, mirando aún fríamente al muchacho.

—Oh, claro—respondió de inmediato Anna, mirando por última vez a Hans, sólo para después dirigirse hacia donde Elsa se estaba encaminando.

El muchacho miró con evidente desagrado a Anna, preguntándose qué cómo era posible que Elsa le prestase más atención a esa 'campesina', como a él le gustaba tacharla, en vez de su propia compañía.

—Bueno, tampoco es que mi comportamiento haya sido el mejor, en la noche anterior—pensó el chico a sí mismo, esbozando una amarga mueca en su rostro.

¿Qué haría, qué haría para obtener la confianza de Elsa, o bueno, al menos reemplazar ese preciado lugar que Anna ocupaba actualmente en ella?

Fue entonces, cuando una chispeante idea surgió en su astuta y sagaz cabeza…

Y mientras Hans maquinaba algún plan como para derrocar, por decirlo de alguna forma a Anna, esta misma con Elsa caminaban sin un rumbo muy fijo por el pequeño pueblo, que estaba bajo el mandamiento compartido con los condes Viriond.

—Princesa Elsa…—preguntó Anna, una vez que ambas se vieran inmersas en la charla, y que reunió la valentía necesaria como para preguntarle a la otra chica, justamente lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—¿Si, Anna? Y recuerda, puedes decirme Elsa.

—Oh, claro… Elsa... — y por alguna razón que ni ella misma se pudo explicar muy claramente, se sonrojó— es sobre el joven Hans.

La futura reina de Arendelle detuvo su paso en seco, y observó a la otra muchacha de soslayo, sin encararla propiamente.

—¿Qué sucede con el joven Hans?

—Usted, digo tú… ¿qué piensas sobre él?

Sin poder evitarlo, Elsa alzó de forma curiosa una ceja. ¿Por qué de pronto Anna se veía precisamente interesada por Hans?

—¿A qué se debe el repentino interés por él, Anna?

—Yo… sólo tenía curiosidad—respondió la muchacha, no pudiendo evitar tartamudear un poco en el acto.

—No es que el joven Hans sea una mala persona, pero…— la muchacha hizo una pequeña pausa— pero personalmente no me fiaría de él.

Y ciertamente, Anna podría haber tomado esas palabras de muy distintas formas, pero aparentemente su conclusión no podría haber sido más que errónea. Ella sabía, o más bien dicho creía saber, que Elsa le hablaba de Hans así por algo…

Y ese algo, era que seguramente Elsa estaba enamorada, o bien se sentía atraída por Hans, y hablaba mal de él para que ella, Anna, se alejase.

Cuando la chica llegó a esa conclusión final, se sintió más rara que nunca.

A Elsa le gustaba Hans, y por lo que podía interpretar a Hans también le gustaba Elsa, ¿o es que acaso se estaría equivocando en eso último? Y por alguna razón, el pensar eso, el pensar en que había algo de esa importancia en la vida de Elsa, se sintió… ¿celosa?

—¡Anna, no pienses estupideces! — se dijo la chica a sí misma— de seguro que te sientes así, porque la princesa tiene más oportunidades con Hans que tú.

Auto convenciéndose que era eso, y nada más, los días en aquel pueblo terminaron, pero había algo que cambió entre Anna y Elsa, algo que cambió desde el mismo día que Anna pensó que a la otra chica le gustaba Hans.

—Anna, espérame aquí, que voy a despedirme del conde y su esposa—le dijo la futura reina a la otra chica, a lo que la muchacha sencillamente asintió con la cabeza.

Y cuando la silueta de Elsa se perdió en el horizonte, una sombra cubrió a Anna, la cual estaba sentada en un banquillo. La chica alzó la cabeza y se encontró con los claros ojos de Hans mirándola de forma extraña.

Y por raro que pudiese parecerle, no un brinco en su corazón, no se sintió mareada ni nada eso. Sin embargo, ella _sabía_ que le gustaba Hans, ¿qué otra explicación habría como para argumentar, todo lo que sentía?

—¿Quieres que caminemos un rato? —preguntó él, mirando a la chica de la forma más galante posible.

—Pero, la princesa Elsa…

—Vamos— y Hans le guiñó un ojo a Anna.

Sin aún saber muy bien qué hacer, la muchacha fue tomada por Hans del brazo y fue llevada por el muchacho hacia donde mismo Elsa se había dirigido. Obviamente, la chica no tenía ni la más mínima idea de las verdaderas intenciones del noble, pero siempre un tanto ingenua, pensó que no sería nada malo.

Siendo así, Hans usó sus mejores armas como conquistador y Anna, a la cual jamás habían acortejado, cayó rápidamente encantada por el chico.

Fue justo en ese momento, cuando Elsa regresaba de haber hablado con los conde Viriond, que Hans le dedicada una embelesadora mirada a Anna, a unos cuantos metros de distancia de Elsa, la cual se detuvo de forma abrupta cuando vio la escena.

Sus ojos azul hielo se abrieron mucho, y fue cuando se sintió más extraña que nunca, no sabiendo que más le incomodaba la situación… si porque Anna estaba coqueteando, aparentemente, con el disperso de Hans, o bien…

Si Anna prefería la compañía de otra persona, que no fuese Elsa misma.

Sin poder evitarlo, el césped que estaba debajo de sus pies, comenzó a congelarse y justo cuando estuvo a punto de salirse de control, la muchacha caminó lo más rápido posible hacia donde había dejado a Anna.

—Creo que es hora que volvamos— fue lo que le habló Hans a Anna, el cual por el rabillo del ojo, sin que la muchacha se diese cuenta, observó la silueta de Elsa moverse dentro de aquel sendero.

Como era ya lo común, Elsa y Anna se fueron en el mismo carruaje y Hans en uno aparte. La diferencia ahora estaba, en que el chico tenía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—Oh, Elsa, lo siento… es que el joven Hans insistió mucho en que saliéramos, y…—comenzó a disculparse Anna, no sabiendo muy bien que por qué se disculpaba tanto con la princesa, cuando en verdad no había hecho nada malo, ¿cierto?

¿Cierto?

—Anna, no tienes que por qué darme explicaciones, ya sabes muy bien lo que opino del joven Hans.

La muchacha de cabellos cobrizos no pido más que bajar la mirada. No le gustaba en lo absoluto cuando Elsa le hablaba de forma tan helada, pero a la vez sabía que si era amor de verdad lo de Hans… porque, si sentía de forma tan confusa, ¿qué podría ser más que eso, no?

Tomando un certero atajo, y haciendo breves escalas en uno que otro pueblo, ya en dos semanas el carruaje arribó en la capital del reino de Arendelle, y en todo ese tiempo Elsa y Anna apenas sí habían cruzado palabra.

Y Anna temía, temía que de pronto Elsa la dejase de estimar como lo había hecho cuando se conocieron, y que decidiera mandarla de regreso a su pequeño pueblo.

Sin embargo, y aunque no podía sacársela por completo de su cabeza, Elsa estaba demasiado concentrada en cómo sería su coronación, puesto que ya habían pasado esos tres meses, como para pensar todo el día en esa rara y peculiar relación entre Hans y Anna.

—¿Un baile? — preguntó Anna, abriendo ilusionada mucho sus ojos.

—Así es, señorita Anna— dijo Olaf, un importante sirviente del castillo. — será la próxima semana, así que estamos todos muy entusiasmados con eso.

Y mientras Anna estaba ya centrada en cómo sería su vestido, que a qué hora se juntaría para ir al baile con Hans , el cual sería su pareja oficial en vista que el duque Gustav sería la pareja oficial de Elsa, esta última estaba igualmente preocupada por la integridad de su protegida.

Ella había conocido lo suficiente a Hans Southern durante su gira, como para saber que no era una persona precisamente de fiar. Y ciertamente si le ponía un solo dedo encima de más a Anna, o le causase algún daño a ella, él pagaría.

Porque nadie tocaba a Annan Anderson sin su consentimiento… nadie.

* * *

**¡Reviews serían bien recibidos! Ya sabes, inspiran a seguir la historia, y hacen a una escritora feliz ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hace ya un año que no actualizaba este fic… pero heme aquí. Espero, en serio que sí, que les agrade, y sí, intentaré hoy si mi inspiración lo dice actualizar otro fic, tal vez u Bubblien. Eso… ¡Disfrute de la lectura!**

Disclaimer: 'Frozen' NO me pertenece a mí, sino que a Disney y sus asociados.

**Helado**

**Capítulo IV**

_Por E. Waters_

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, con Elsa muy ocupada en sus asuntos que tenían que ver con el mandato del pueblo de Arendelle, Anna se sentía cada vez más y más segura de esa idea de que ella gustaba de Hans.

¿Qué otra explicación podría haber?

Y es que había muchas cosas que respaldaban esa teoría, tales como por ejemplo cuando veía a esos dos juntos, refiriéndonos a la princesa de cabellos platinado y al noble de atractivo rostro, los celos la invadían por completo.

Ella estaba enamorada del chico, ella pensaba que estaba enamorada del chico, ella quería pensar que estaba enamorada del chico.

En eso estaba pensando, cuando de pronto, estando ella sentada en una banquilla de los extensos terrenos del palacete real de Arendelle alguien se acercó a ella.

Y lo más extraño de todo eso, era que la joven de inmediato deseó que fuese la misma Elsa quien era la que se estaba acercando a ella.

—Buenos días, Anna.

Pero cuando ella alzó su pecoso rostro, ella no vio a los inconfundibles y únicos ojos azul hielo de la princesa, sino esos verdosos ojos del mismo Hans.

—Buenos días, príncipe Hans —dijo la joven, quien al tener en cuenta todos esos raros pensamientos, se sonrojó de inmediato para el deleite del muchacho.

—¿Damos un paseo? —habló a continuación el chico, ofreciéndole de forma galante el brazo a la joven de humilde cuna.

Hans, la verdad de las cosas, tenía muchos planes en mente; él sí o sí sería el próximo monarca de Arendelle, además que debía de admitir que la princesa regente tenía mucho, mucho atractivo.

Después de todo, él veía más bien a Elsa como un trofeo, en vez de una monarca en potencia.

Él no permitiría que la joven de ojos azul hielo, pasara más tiempo con Anna, cosa que entorpecía un poco todos esos planes que el muchacho tenía en su ambiciosa mente. No, él debía de hacer algo al respecto.

Hacer algo que tal vez sería horrible, algo imperdonable.

El joven sonrió internamente, puesto que aunque por dentro sus pensamientos eran más que maliciosos, por fuera mostraba una blanca sonrisa, una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza, una sonrisa que dabas ganas de verla.

Y claramente, la muchacha de ojos azules verdosos no era la excepción ante ella… en realidad, la única persona que había resistido a esa cautivante sonrisa, era la misma princesa Elsa.

Anna, ciertamente, podía ser muy ingenua.

De pequeña su madre le había contado historias maravillosas de princesas, princesas que algún momento encontraban a un guapo príncipe azul.

Un príncipe azul que la joven esperaba con ansias… ¿Era acaso que algún día le encontraría?

Claro, la chica no tenía esperanza alguna de hacerlo en su pueblo natal, en donde sólo tenía a Kristoff, pero ahora que estaba en la corte real todo cambiaba.

Sus sueños, esos sueños infantiles, los mismos sueños que Hans, al ser tan caballeroso y gentil con ella, alimentaba más y más, según el tiempo pasaba.

Pero Anna se equivocaba.

Tan pronto como cuando se dio el tiempo de cenar, estaban Elsa en la cabecera, Hans a su derecha y la propia Anna a su izquierda.

Sin embargo, la futura reina de Arendelle no estaba ni un poco cómoda.

Ella sentía, sentía como _su_ criada sólo tenía ojos para Hans, a la vez que él en vez de corresponder la mirada de la muchacha de cabellos cobrizos, mantenía ésta en el pálido rostro de la princesa.

¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿En qué momento Anna se mostraba tan interesada en el que era su huésped en el palacete?

Y de pronto, Elsa se dio cuenta que la forma en la cual pensaba acerca de la otra chica, no era una manera sana.

—Debe ser el estrés —se dijo ella a sí misma, creyendo que tal vez esa especie de sutil paranoia se trataba de algo pasajero, algo que solucionaría una vez que fuese reina y estuviese más relajada.

Pero el hecho de que Hans la mirase con tal intensidad la incomodaba en exceso.

Por supuesto, había que reconocer que el joven hijo del lord Southern era muy, muy atractivo, pero para Elsa no bastaba.

No, ella necesitaba a alguien que compartiese sus ideas políticas, en pro del bien del reino, y sobre todo alguien quien fuese inocente, alguien que fuese todo lo contrario a ella, en vista que el tema de esos poderes a cada momento la volvía más alterada.

Sin poder evitarlo, las pálidas manos de la joven comenzaron impregnarse de hielo.

La muchacha soltó una grosería para sus adentros; había olvidado sus guantes en el despacho real, cuando estaba haciendo algo de papeleo.

—¿Le ocurre algo, princesa? —preguntó entonces Hans, mirando otra vez de esa forma la chica de cabellos rubios platinados.

—Oh, nada, príncipe Hans —respondió enseguida la regente de Arendelle, apretando mucho sus manos y escondiéndolas debajo de la mesa.

El muchacho, quien era muy astuto, arqueó una ceja. Sí, lo había notado desde que inició ese viaje… la princesa Elsa escondía algo, algo que el joven no sabía muy que qué era, no teniendo ni siquiera una pista.

Anna, quien estuvo callada en toda la cena, se limitó a mirar su plato.

Celos.

Otra vez esos celos volvieron a ella, cuando vio charlar de una forma aparentemente fluida a ambos nobles.

Era raro, era extraño; si bien, ella sabía que le gustaba Hans, o al menos eso su mente, pocas veces lógica, le decía que así era, no sentía ningún tipo de molestia hacia Elsa, o al menos cuando estaban a solas no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Y eso obviamente la hacía confundirse de una forma horrible.

—Princesa —dijo Hans, casi cuando estaban llegando el postre —, ¿le gustaría hacer un pequeño paseo al campo, con Anna y yo, antes que las heladas inunden todo con nieve?

En realidad, Elsa sentía ligeramente confundida acerca de Hans; de forma abrupta, casi cuando el viaje estaba por finalizar, que él comenzó sin razón aparente alguna a coquetear con Anna.

Y eso, igual sin razón alguna, hacía sentir muy rara a la princesa.

Ella siempre había estado alejada de toda especie de juventud, estando siempre confinada en su cuarto debido a sus peligrosos poderes.

¿Era que esta confusión que sentía, era porque jamás había tenido a personas que eran pares a su edad, como ahora pasaba con la compañía de Hans y Anna?

—Haré lo posible —y esta vez algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en los delgados labios de la chica.

Debido a que tenía mucho trabajo, y en vista que deseaba ir a ese día de campo, todo para alejar esos peligrosos pensamientos acerca de Anna, la joven se retiró antes de la mesa, dejando otra vez a Anna y Hans solos.

Tan pronto como cuando los ojos verdes del chico se posaron encima de los ojos de la chica que tenía unas cuantas pecas en el rostro, ella otra vez se sonrojó.

—Usted es muy guapa, Anna —dicho esto, el muchacho se acercó a la joven, tal vez demasiado cerca —, más guapa que incluso Elsa —susurró él el oído de la chica.

Anna, quien jamás había tenido ese tipo de contacto, se sonrojó de forma furiosa y su corazón comenzó a latir con una fuerza que jamás había experimentado antes, al punto de llegar a una taquicardia.

O bueno, tal vez su corazón si antes había galopado con tanto ahínco, cuando había conocido en persona a la princesa Elsa.

Seguidamente, el muchacho colocó de una forma aparentemente delicada su mano derecha en la cabellera cobriza de la chica, y de forma lenta, muy lenta, comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella…

Con claras intenciones de besarla.

Sin embargo, cuando Hans estaba a escasos milímetros de los sonrosados labios de Anna, ella no pudo evitar pensar en una persona, esa misma persona que sin mucho trabajo hacía latir de forma feroz su corazón.

Y esa persona era Elsa.

—Y-yo lo siento —tartamudeó ella, levantándose de su asiento con su cara toda enrojecida —, me tengo que ir —y dicho esto, la chica corrió de forma apresurada hacia sus dependencias, dejando a Hans más confuso que nunca.

Aunque claro, la más confundida allí no fue el joven, sino que la propia Anna.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo…?

—Me gusta Hans, me gusta Hans, me gusta Hans —era lo que ella misma se decía en su cabeza, una vez que estuvo bien arropada en su cama, con las frazadas puestas casi a la altura de su cabeza.

Al día siguiente, era el dichoso día de campo, y gracias a todas esas horas extras de trabajo, que Elsa se encontraba ya lista a las afueras del palacete.

—Un gusto en verla aquí, princesa —dicho esto, Hans hizo una pequeña reverencia, y de forma algo zalamera posó sus labios sobre los guantes de la muchacha de ojos azul hielo.

—¿Y Anna? —preguntó ella, viendo que no estaba su criada personal.

—Aquí estoy —dijo la joven, quien tenía unas marcadas ojeras en su juvenil rostro —. Me había quedado dormida, pido disculpas —e hizo una especie de reverencia, similar a la de Hans.

Tanto Anna como Hans intercambiaron miradas, y al hacerlo la muchacha no pudo evitar sonrojarse de forma furiosa.

Elsa alzó curiosa una ceja… ¿Era qué se había perdido algo?

—Iremos a caballo, sin carruaje, en vista que el campo donde iremos no queda muy lejos —informó la princesa, la cual seguidamente montó a una yegua de blanco pelaje.

Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza, y la mirada de Hans ahora se posó, al revés de otras situaciones, en la figura de Anna.

Y es que él no lo comprendía… entendía que Elsa, como futura reina que era, fuese más selectiva a la hora de escoger pareja, pero el hecho de que una simple campesina, como era Anna, le rechazara era un autentico golpe para su autoestima.

—Nadie me rechaza —se dijo el príncipe a sí mismo.

En eso pensaba el chico, a la vez que la criada de la princesa, se preguntaba y cuestionaba que qué le había sucedido a ella, que por qué no pudo besar a Hans si tanto estaba segura que estaba enamorada de él.

Y por otra parte, estaba el hecho de que la imagen de Elsa, había aparecido de forma inevitable en su cabeza.

Siendo así, y en un silencio que para la princesa fue más que sospechoso.

Después de todo, la muchacha era igual astuta que Hans… y por qué no decirlo, incluso más que él. Ella había aprendido a vivir engañando, engañando de su peligroso, pero a la vez cautivador, poder con el hielo.

La princesa entonces se detuvo, ya cuando había llegado al lugar donde habían acordado hacer el famoso día de campo.

Si bien, Hans logró mantener una conversación apartemente amena con la muchacha de cabellos rubios, Anna no podía hacer más que desviar la vista de ambos, tanto de cómo el joven como de Elsa.

—¿Anna, se siente indispuesta? —preguntó entonces la chica a su criada, creyendo que tal vez ella tenía fiebre o algo así debido al sonrojo de sus mejillas.

La aludida alzó la mirada, y cuando se cruzó con la helada mirada de la princesa, su corazón dio un doloroso brinco. Y una vez más, las dudas la invadieron por completo.

—S-sí —dijo la muchacha de cabellos cobrizos, y es que mentir no era lo suyo, a diferencia de los otros dos presentes —. Creo que ayer dejé la ventana abierta de mi cuarto, y me he resfriado.

Aunque Elsa no le creyó mucho a la chica, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar esa excusa, en vista que tampoco tenía fundamentaciones alguna como para sospechar de la joven. Después de todo, ¿por qué la chica tendría razones para mentirle?

Pero claro, ella no era la única sospechosa allí… Hans también lo era.

—Lo mejor será que nos devolvamos —ordenó poco menos Elsa, quien en realidad estaba algo harta de ese tenso aire en el ambiente.

Anna, quien sentía otra vez esa especie de taquicardia en su pecho, asintió de forma obediente con la cabeza, a la vez que el príncipe encaró con la mirada a la muchacha de ojos azul hielo, cosa que más tarde se arrepentiría.

El atreverse mirar a esa chica a los ojos, y mantenerlos fijos en esta, requería de una tremenda valentía, valentía que el muchacho no tenía ni un poco.

Valentía, que a pesar de todo, Anna sí poseía.

Desde aquella tarde, los tres jóvenes no volvieron a verse la cara hasta el día siguiente.

Hans sabía que debía de actuar con preocupación y cuidado, pero también a la vez él sabía que él haría que Anna se rindiese ante ella, sólo para después dejarla en vergüenza frente a Elsa… y con ello desaparecer a la chica pecosa de sus vidas.

Por otro lado, Anna aún estaba sumamente confusa acerca de los últimos sucesos, ya que su mente, en una especie de mala jugarreta, hacía que ella repitiese una, y una vez más, aquel beso fallido entre ella y el príncipe.

La princesa, en cambio, trataba de alejar cualquier problema personal que pudiese interferir sus objetivos de gobierno, por lo cual lo que hizo fue meterse de lleno en el trabajo que su posición requería.

El trabajo la hacía olvidar, el trabajo la hacía olvidar su peligrosa habilidad.

Hasta hora, sólo unos pocos sabían de esos poderes, siendo en realidad sólo Gustav, en calidad de consejero real, y Olaf, el criado que la acompañó desde que era una cria.

Y a escasas semanas de que el baile se llevase a cabo, la mente de la que una vez fue una campesina más del montón, estaba más que aproblemada.

Porque… ella estaba enamorada de Hans, ¿no es así?

**IMPORTANTE**

**Cómic yuri original, dibujos hechos por Elsa Ookami**

**Buscar en f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**

**Viejos Conocidos.**

**Otra cosa: Estoy buscando gente para hacer cómics, que más tarde se publicarán. Interesados contactarme.**

**Espero ansiosa reviews de su parte (:**


End file.
